


Decibel

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The unexpected joys of having a banshee girlfriend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decibel

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinks Drabble Cycle Prompt #16: Mirrors.

“Well,” Laura gasped, whipping back her sweaty hair, cheeks bright with exertion, “that’s a new one.”

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Lydia grimaced beneath her, shards of glass pooled around her in a silver circle. At least Laura shielded her from most of the damage.

“One sec,” Laura said, inspecting Lydia’s face. She blew gently onto her eyelids and cheeks, making sure not a bit of glass got onto her. Lydia shivered under the attention. Laura moved down to Lydia’s sweat-damp collarbone and breasts, repeating the same gentle rush of cool air.

“Now you’re doing that on purpose,” Lydia said, feeling her body react to Laura once more, even though the aftershocks of her orgasm were still tingling in her toes.

Laura laughed, standing. She helped tug Lydia up and away from the glass on the carpet. “It’s not every day I can fuck my girlfriend so hard she shatters a mirror,” she said, circling Lydia’s bare waist with her arms.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “You’re going to be so insufferably smug about this, aren’t you?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Laura said. “The unexpected joys of having a banshee girlfriend.”

“Well, one of the joys of having a quick-healing werewolf girlfriend is that _she_ gets to clean up the glass,” Lydia said, kissing Laura on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.


End file.
